Lost and Found
by double-helixes
Summary: A ninja has been found unconscious in the woods and Tenten has been assigned to take care of him! Neji likes Tenten and doesn't admit it, and now he is unhappy with Tenten's mission! Love square! Find out the hidden character! XD [ OC X Tenten X Neji X ?]


Okay.. I'm back with a newer fanfic.. I'd like to thank harukakanata for keeping in touch with me and suggesting marvelous plots..

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 1: Nan desu ka?_

It's another boring day in Konohagakure. Tenten was restless and was doing continuous training with Neji. As usual, the both of them were sparring.

"Come on Neji. Why do you seem so distracted today?" Tenten asked as she attacked Neji with a kunai.

"Wha- is something wrong?" Neji asked as he hit Tenten's hand and dodged the blow.

'Should I tell her, or should I..' Neji thought.

"Hyuuga Neji! What in the freaking world is wrong with you!" Tenten stopped attacking and shook Neji so hard he went dizzy.

"I- I just.." before Neji could finish his sentence, Tenten interrupted him.

"YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! WHAT IF AN ENEMY GIVES A SURPRISE ATTACK!"

"Byakugan should do the job." He replied flatly, a little pissed. He sat down on a tree stump.

Tenten sensed his emotions and stopped to sit down with him. "Sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's okay. I'm the one at fault in the first place." Neji looked troubled.

'Maybe I should really tell her.. Ever since she saved my life, I have felt more than grateful towards her.. It's a strong feeling.. It's love..' Neji thought.

"Neji.." Tenten called his name. He turned to look at her only to see her pointing in a direction. It was Gai-sensei and Rock Lee.

"Hey! Shall we go for lunch?" Gai asked them.

The four of them were making their way out of the forest when an ANBU member stopped them.

"What's the matter?" Gai asked.

"Tsunade-sama requests your team's presence at her office asap."

"Okay."

The team headed for Tsunade's office. On their way, Tenten wondered, 'What does Tsunade-sama want? And an ANBU informing us? Must be something urgent and important.'

Before long, they have arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Greetings, Team Gai. The reason I am calling you here is because a ninja has been found in the woods. We have no idea where he's from. He can't remember any bit of his past. All he remembers are his jutsus and stuff, and he is believed to be at least in the Chuunin level. If not, higher."

Team Gai slowly exchanged looks as Tsunade continued, "Your mission is to make him comfortable in this village. He is to train with you, and stay with one of you permanently. Anyone's home available?"

"The Hyuuga Mansion isn't suitable for outsiders. Lee is currently staying with me in my small house, so that leaves Tenten. She has a spare room in her house anyway." Gai answered.

"Okay. So he goes with Tenten. Tenten, bring him home and get him settled down. The both of you are to report to my office tomorrow morning before going for training. Gai, please take note that the both of them will be late."

Tenten was shocked at the sudden happening of events. She followed Tsunade down the corridor to the room the found ninja was in. Before going in, Tsunade told Tenten, "His name is Ryoushin Takaedo. Good luck."

Tenten entered the room. Ryoushin had his back facing her and he was looking out of the window. He turned around and looked at Tenten. Tenten smiled awkwardly and Ryoushin did the same. Tsunade then spoke, "Ryoushin, this is Tenten. You will be training with her team and you'll also be saying at her house."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Arigato-gozaimasu."

Ryoushin followed Tenten home. "Let me bring you to your room." Tenten said. She brought him to the spare room and said, "This will be your room. It's a little empty, but I'll get you more furniture and stuff tomorrow. I guess we'll go out to get some clothes for you."

They went to get clothes for Ryoushin. Ryoushin chose his clothing and Tenten paid for him. After all the shopping (buying of casual clothes and clothes to use during trainings and missions), Tenten brought Ryoushin to a restraunt for dinner.

While waiting for their meal to arrive, Tenten observed Ryoushin as he stares at the tablecloth. He had sapphire blue short hair, brown eyes and had chosen a white shirt and black basketball jersey pants for both casual wear and for ninja wear. He also had bought sneakers and ninja sandals. Tenten also got his weapon bags and compartments for him.

"I would like a cappuccino please," Tenten heard a farmiliar voice.

"Hyuuga Neji?" she called out. Instantly the voice replied.

"Hmm?"

It turned out to be really Hyuuga Neji. He was alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Heh heh! I'll be back updating this, I promise! Please R&R or email me suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
